The window regulator is interposed between a door outer panel and a door inner panel of a door, and a guide member is secured to the door inner panel.
Therefore, the guide member and the door inner panel are provided with mounting holes for bolts and so forth in specific corresponding positions, so that the guide member may be supported with the corresponding mounting holes properly aligned with each other, and fastened with bolts inserted and tightened.
In this case, however, the door window must fit uniformly in a run channel provided along a door opening when the door window with the guide member thus fastened is actually raised to the up stop position.
The "up stop position" mentioned above is a position where the door window which opens and closes is raised to fully close.
Generally, therefore, component parts relating to the up-and-down movement of the door window such as the guide rail and so forth are assembled with their tightening positions set through lot management.
Particularly, an example of adjustment of the door window mounting position has been described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-27295. In this example, formed in the door inner panel are a support section for supporting the guide rail member and an insertion hole for inserting a holding tool under the guide rail member thus supported. Parallelism of the upper edge of the door window to a sash is adjusted while the guide rail member is raised with a holding tool such as a driver, and in the most paralleled condition, the guide rail member is secured to the door inner panel.
The adoption of the lot management for setting the tightening position of component parts has such a disadvantage as an increased number of working processes and occurrence of variations in window fitting. According to the example given in the gazette stated above, the parallelism of the upper edge of the door window to the sash is adjusted not in the up stop position, but in a little lower position, and then the guide rail member is secured. This method depends upon visual measurement, which requires much time, and moreover it is not necessarily insured that, in the up stop position, the door window will come in uniform contact with the run channel and so forth to maintain a well-fitted condition.